


Iron Heart

by thedailythoughtsoftsugumi



Series: PROJECT KINGDOM [7]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Blood, F/F, Steampunk, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:14:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25651186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedailythoughtsoftsugumi/pseuds/thedailythoughtsoftsugumi
Summary: Hina knew her fate is sealed the moment she closed that hatch door...This story picks up after Hina lets Sayo and Tsugumi escape from the underground path at the back of her house.
Relationships: Hikawa Hina/Shirasagi Chisato, Hikawa Hina/Yamato Maya
Series: PROJECT KINGDOM [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741012
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Iron Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the extremely long hiatus. I was actually drawing a lot because I just got a new drawing tablet haha. But now I shall go back to writing fics because I just have so many ideas to write. Since I feel bad for making you all wait so long, I shall stop keeping the suspense and show you what happened to Hina...prepare for a wild ride...

"I love you...Tsugu-chan..." Hina slammed the hatch door down with tears streaming down her face. In her heart, she knew she is not going to see Tsugumi again. There is no way Chisato is going to let her walk out of here alive. Hina covered the hatch door with the carpet and walked out of the room. She quickly wiped her tears with her hands.

"Oh, Chisato-chan! Welcome to my house, sorry it's a bit shabby haha..." Hina pretended to laugh as she walked towards Chisato.

"Seize her," Chisato glared at Hina with a murderous look.

The soldiers march towards Hina and grabbed both her arms violently.

"Chisato-chan, c'mon. That is not boppin. I invited you to my house and this is how you treat your host?" Hina taunted, a wide grin still on her face.

Chisato smirked as she walked up close to Hina. She pulls out a gun from the side of her belt and pressed it against Hina's forehead. "Keep smiling. Once I pull the trigger, see where will your smile end up in."

"Ahaha...Chisato-chan...we can talk this out..."

Chisato snicker and cocked the safety of the gun. Hina closed her eyes, a soft smile on her face.

_I guess...this is it...huh? Oh well...I don't really have many regrets though...see you in the next life, Tsugu-chan..._

_BANG!_

Suddenly, there is a loud ringing sound in Hina's right ear. It immediately went deaf. 

Chisato had aimed the gun a few centimeters away from Hina's head and shot the wall behind her. Hina's eyes snapped open, sweat was pouring down her forehead as her heart was thumping wildly.

"HAHAHAHAHA" Chisato laughed out loud like it was a prank, "you should have seen your face!"

"You..." Hina's expression changed, Chisato is even more sadistic then she thought.

"You think I am just going to let you die like that? Hahahaha, dream on!" Chisato's face turned dark, her eyes slanted and an evil grin spreads across her cheek.

"What...do you want...?" Hina said coldly.

"Simple really...I just want revenge...for all the pain you have caused me..." Chisato clenched her fist, "first you lied to my beloved Aya, then you made me confess to her..." Chisato paused, her voice was trembling.

"Hahaha so you like the princess...?" Hina giggled.

"SHUT UP!" Chisato slapped Hina across the face, leaving a bright red palm mark on her cheek, "YOU TRICKED ME! AND DON'T THINK I DON'T KNOW YOU SAVED THAT SCUM EVE!" At this point, Chisato has completely snapped, Hina is the worst nemesis she has ever met. Everything Hina has done has been done against her, even up until letting Sayo and Tsugumi escape with a treasure from the treasury.

"Ahh I didn't really try though, it's just you're incompetent," Hina taunted Chisato. 

"You-" Chisato gripped tightly on to her gun, but she decided to take a few deep breaths, "don't think I don't know what you want me to do...you want me to kill you...but I won't do that. I am not going to let you spoil my revenge." Chisato gestured to the soldiers holding on to Hina. They march Hina towards the carriage outside. Behind the carriage is a metal cage that is put on wheels. They pushed Hina into the cage and lock the door. Soon, the carriage begins moving into the distance.

* * *

Hina could see the carriage approaching an abandoned warehouse in the middle of a grass field, the same one she found Eve in. She knew what is coming for her, considering she saw how Chisato tortured Eve. There is no way Chisato is going to get easy. This time, it will probably be even worse than what Eve had experienced. Hina is assuring herself everything is going to be alright but her body betrayed her, her hands were shaking wildly.

"Same warehouse...save me..." Hina whispered under her breath with a shaky voice.

The carriage came to a stop outside the warehouse. As the guards drag Hina out of the cage, she quickly bends down and sweeps their feet, causing the guards to fall over. Then Hina, still having her arms bounded, started sprinting off into the grass plains.

"Hngh" Chisato snorted, she pulls out her gun and aimed at Hina. Although she is the leader of the swordsmen, she is also proficient in gunslinging. Chisato narrowed her eyes and squeezed the trigger. 

Hina could feel a sharp pain cut through her legs. She immediately fell face forward on to the ground. 

"FUCK!" Hina screamed. Chisato waved her hands as the soldiers walk forward and carry Hina back to the warehouse.

"LET ME GO YOU FUCKING BITCH!" Hina struggled wildly in her restraints. She is scared. Extremely scared. Chisato has gone completely insane, there is no way of telling what screwed up things she is going to do to Hina.

Soon, they reached the insides of the warehouse and Hina is bounded to a metal chair fixed on to the wall.

"Hahaha, look at you. Pathetic." Chisato spat on Hina's face. Hina glared up at Chisato as she grinds her teeth.

"Well well, let's start with something simple, shall we?" Chisato tied a rucksack over Hina's head. The rucksack is connected to a pipe at which Chisato then connect it to a water tap.

Chisato cackled as she turns on the tap.

"STOP!! DON'T M MMMMFFH!" Hina's muffled voice is soon drowned out by the water. She struggled wildly as the water filled her nostrils and mouth. She can't breathe. Hina started suffocating as her lungs struggled to take oxygen in.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Chisato's eyes widen as she enjoyed every moment Hina is struggling. The fact that she has Hina in her palm like a helpless ant just brings her so much pleasure.

Hina started slowing down her movements, she could feel her vision starting to fade. Then, the rucksack is removed and she took in a huge breath.

"How is the appetizer? Tasty?" Chisato leans in close to Hina's face and taunted her.

"Fuck. you." Hina spits out water on to Chisato's face. Chisato closed her eyes and wiped the spit off her face. She leans back as her smile disappears.

"You just wouldn't learn. Maybe if you beg me, I would have given you an easy death."

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Hina roared as she tries to undo her restraints, but her body is bonded tightly on to the chair.

But the more desperately Hina struggled, the more ecstasy Chisato feel. She took a blade from the table nearby and brandish it wildly.

"You know, I could slice off your entire arm, but where is the fun in that?" A grin of malice slowly spreads across Chisato's face. She held out Hina's hand and swings the blade down. Hina's pinky is sliced off cleanly.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Hina screamed. The pain spreads across her entire arm. Blood started pouring out of the wound.

However, that just edged Chisato on even more. She swung down the blade again. This time, Hina's ring finger got sliced off. The bone is exposed into the air as blood quickly drowns out the white. Hina screamed in agony. Her whole body felt numb as her vision started to blur.

"Oh nono, you can't sleep when there is such an exciting performance," Chisato nodded to one of the soldiers who splashed a bucket of water on to Hina's face. 

Hina opened her eyes again. "You will pay..." Hina said weakly.

"Pay? HAHAHAHAHA!" Chisato swings down the blade and it slices off Hina's middle finger.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCKKKKKKKKK!" Hina started jumping up and down on the chair but the restraints stopped her from moving around too much. Tears were flowing down her cheeks as the pain is so great that she could barely feel her arms anymore.

"Hmmm...this is getting a bit boring..." Chisato threw away the knife and picks a sledgehammer. Hina could see Chisato approaching with her half-opened eyes. Chisato raised the hammer high above her head and swings it down as hard as she can on to Hina's leg. The sledgehammer smashed into her knee, instantly breaking her bones into tiny fragments.

"HAH-" Hina choked on her own scream. She passes out from the extreme pain.

* * *

An unknown period of time passes as Hina slowly awakes. Her vision is still blurry due to the tears in her eyes. She looked around and saw Chisato sitting in front of her, legs and arms crossed, with a creepy smile on her face.

"Oh? You're awake? Welcome back! I did a blood transfusion for you so you will not bleed out because I haven't finished my fun!"

"Please...let me go..." Hina softly begged.

"What's that? Sorry, my hearing is a bit bad..."

"Please..."

"Oh, you're begging me now? HAHAHAHAHAH!!!" Chisato cackled, "well, I did give you a chance to beg just now, but you chose to spit at me. You have missed your chance."

"You..."

"Ahhh too much talking! Let's go back to the fun I have prepared for you!" Chisato stood up from her seat and went over to the table. She picks up a katana.

"No..." At this point, Hina is too weak to struggle. She could barely feel her arm and legs. 

Chisato aimed at Hina's face as she closed one eye. Then, with a swift blow, she slices off the side of Hina's face, along with her ear. Hina's jaw got exposed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" A loud piercing scream escaped from Hina's throat. The pain spreads across her entire body as she could feel her entire brain went numb. She wants to die. Badly. She wants nothing but death at this point. 

Chisato laughed maniacally. This is exactly what she wanted. Hearing Hina's screams are like hearing the soft melody of the harp, music to her ears.

Hina feels like she is about to blackout again. Just then, there is a loud roar of an engine from outside the warehouse.

Chisato instantly frowns. "Go check out what is that," Chisato ordered one of the soldiers. But before he could rush out, a huge missile blast through the front of the warehouse. A giant spaceship looking vehicle hovers in the air.

"Wha-" Before Chisato can react, a machine gun started spraying bullets at the soldiers. All of them fell to their knees and drop dead. Chisato could sense the situation is turning bad. She quickly pulls out a smoke grenade and throws it on the ground, silently cursing under her breath. 

The smoke worked. The intruder stopped firing. Chisato took the chance to escape from the back of the warehouse. She took one last look at Hina who is barely conscious. 

"You lucky bitch," Chisato gripped the katana tightly in her hands. She wanted to kill Hina but just then, a bullet shot into her hand, causing her to drop the katana. Chisato turned to look and saw a red infrared light cutting through the smoke. 

"FUCK!" Chisato yelled as she quickly dives towards the back door and escapes. After the smoke clears and everything settled down, the aircraft slowly crashed into the warehouse. A metal claw grabs the entire chair Hina is in and flew off into the distance. Chisato stared at the leaving aircraft with pure hatred in her eyes. 

* * *

The metal claw slowly retracted as the aircraft continues traveling through the clouds. Hina is brought into the aircraft.

"Stupid idiot. Always don't know when is your limit..." Maya shakes her head as she stared at the bloodied and unconscious Hina.

Hina's right leg is bent out of place, her lower jaw is non-existent and her left ear is also sliced off. Additionally, her right hand is missing 2 fingers.

"No choice, I have to amputate your leg, there is no way to fix your shattered bone. Your face and hand..." Maya spoke to herself, she tends to have this habit when working on her inventions, it is a way to get a rough plan out and commit it to her brain. She knew she is not as smart as the others that's why she has to find other methods to do things. Even though her talent may not be as good as Hina's, she still managed to come up with inventions that could rival, even surpass Hina's inventions.

Maya soon got to work. With her various machines and tools, the basic medical knowledge she read in her free time, and pure instincts, she started performing surgery on Hina. Of course, without organic transplants, she will just have to...

"You bought this upon yourself...idiot..." even though it seems like Maya is very unwilling, even despising Hina throughout this whole situation, in truth, her heart is hurting. Though they are not blood sisters, it is a fact they once lived together under the same roof, and the various times Hina tried to improve their relationship... Hina is the only one, other than her parents, who actually cared about her. She grew up alone, all by herself and that all changed when Hina came. Sure, she did look down on Hina at the start but Hina is the only one her age she could really interact with. All the other kids merely excluded her due to her status and knowledge. 

The surgery went on for a few hours but it was a success. Maya took off her mask and heaved a sigh. Her back and wrists are sore from the tedious micro-actions she has to do for the surgery. Hina still lays unconscious on the bed. Maya took one last look at Hina before leaving the room, going back to her own room on the aircraft to rest.

* * *

Hina slowly opened her eyes. To be accurate, it is only the right eye. The left side of her face is bandaged up, covering her left eye. Hina tries to move her arms and legs but she realised she can't really feel her right leg. It seems...non-existent.

The memories came flooding back to her. The knife...the sledgehammer...

Hina's heart rate started to increase. The beeping beside her got louder and faster. Hina started shaking, tears were involuntarily flowing out from her eyes. She feels breathless. 

Maya burst through the door and rush over to Hina. "Hey! What's wrong?!" 

Hina looked up and saw Maya's face, a deep crease in between her eyebrows. She gripped tightly on to Maya's clothes, her knuckles start to turn white.

"Hina! It's fine! You're safe now!" Maya leans forward and hugs the trembling Hina. Hina could only let out a tiny whimper as tears continue flowing down her cheeks. 

After a while, Hina finally calmed down.

"W-Where are w-we...?" Hina asked weakly.

"You're in Stingray...this is the improved version I was talking about last time. Prototype 1 is destroyed by the army..." Maya looked away, her heart still ached from the destruction of Stingray version 1.

"I...am sorry..."

"You should be." Maya retorted. However, there is a hint of sadness in her eyes. 

Hina looked away in guilt. She has caused nothing but trouble for Maya ever since the first day they met.

"I...am sorry..." Maya gripped the side of the bed tightly.

"Huh...?"

"I..." Maya choked on her words, she stood up and wiped the single tear off her eyes.

"Maya-chan...?"

"I tried my best...I tried to get there as soon as I can...but she still-" Maya clenched her fists tightly.

"No...I didn't blame you..."

"You idiot! I told you not to mess with those people but you wouldn't listen!" Maya turned back to Hina, this time she didn't hold back her tears and let it flow down her face. However, what greeted Maya is a soft smile from Hina.

"Maya-chan...I never thought you would ever cry for me..."

"Why wouldn't I? You're my sis-" Maya stopped. She quickly turns around and walked towards the exit. 

"Maya-chan...!" 

Maya stopped at the door as she held on to the doorknob.

"Thank you...you saved me...onee-chan..."

Maya push opens the door and left the room. She ran back to her room, trying to wipe away the tears that just wouldn't stop flowing.

* * *

Hina manages to recover physically but the brutality of Chisato still haunts her mentally. There are times when she will get triggered and that causes her to have a panic attack, usually immobilising her and in worse cases, she will pass out. Maya is no psychologist but she tried her best to support Hina during her panic attacks, although, she is worried about Hina's mental health.

"Hina...you need to see a doctor for this..."

"I am sure it will be fine haha! I will get over it one day!"

"No...I think you still need to find some help..."

"Onee-chan, just stop worrying about me!"

Maya looked away. She is certainly not used to Hina calling her 'onee-chan' but after that day when Hina woke up, Hina has started calling her that.

"Whatever...anyways, are you used to these prosthetic limbs yet?" Maya asked as she looked at Hina's metal leg. She has fitted Hina with a metal leg and the left side of her face is also replaced with a metal part. She decided to use some titanium as it doesn't rust and it feels more lightweight.

"Yea they are pretty good! Although I would have made them with some special modification..." Hina smiles sheepishly.

"Who do you think I am? I just wanted you to get used to them before telling you the modifications I made..." Maya sighs as she started typing on her computer. 

"OH?"

"Okay, I turned on the function already. Try kicking that wooden stool over there."

"Okay!" Hian narrowed her eyes as she slams her metal leg into the wooden stool. The stool flew across the room and smashed into the wall of the aircraft, shattering into pieces.

"Not so hard, genius!" Maya went over to the wall and check if there are any dents.

"Woah...when I kick I feel a power surge that propelled my leg forward."

"Yes, the strength of the power surge depends on how hard you kick."

"That's so bo-" Before Hina could finish her sentence, her left ear started having a ringing sound.

"I have increased the frequency range your ear can hear. You can hear things from with a pitch of 10 to up to 30000 Hz."

"I..." Hina could hear the heartbeat of Maya from a distance away. 

"You could adjust the range with the button at the back of your ear. Press once for normal hearing and twice for enhanced hearing."

"I see...Thanks onee-chan!"

Maya just grunted in reply. "So where to next? I am pretty sure you can't go back to your house."

"I need to pay a visit to Osel..."

"Osel?"

"They might need my help...they are the one Tsugu-chan is helping to collect the ingredients for... also... Asupar might just be a place of hurt for me now..."

"I see... but you sure you want to continue messing around with that 'Tsugu-chan'?" Maya has a look of displeased on her face. Partly the reason why Hina almost died is that she helped Tsugumi.

"It is not only for Tsugu-chan...the two kingdoms are at war..."

"I already told you to stay out of these types of stuff..."

"You know me...I am always in search of trouble...hehe" Hina giggled, but she is kinda glad her relationship with Maya is improving, at least in her opinion.

"Fine...I will drop you off at the border."

Maya flew the aircraft towards Osel. In her heart, she kind of wish Hina would stay with her, and out of trouble, but she knew that is not who Hina is, and she will never be happy by just avoiding problems.

After a few hours, the aircraft finally reaches the border between Osel and Asupar. Hina picked up a bag containing some basic supplies and prepares to exit the vehicle.

"Thanks, onee-chan! I shall go now! Bye!"

"Wait Hina!" Just as Hina is about to exit the aircraft, Maya called out to her.

"Eh?" Hina turned back.

"...take care. You know how to find me." 

"Hehe,' Hina nodded with a big grin on her face as she jumps out of the aircraft. She started walking towards the gate. Maya took one last look at Hina and then took off into the skies.


End file.
